RETURN
by FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo
Summary: Sasuke mungkin terobsesi untuk menggantikan posisi Itachi di mata sang ayah, hingga tanpa sadar melakukan apapun keingin sang ayah meski harus meninggalkan wanita yang dicintainya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke tahu bahwa di situlah titik point kekalahannya dari Itachi./Oneshot pendek/Standar Warning applied/Created by Aori Yuu/Special fic for all member FP Gudang FF SH-Indo/RnR?


"Hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini, _gomen_."

Hinata menatap Sasuke nanar, dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena shock dan raut keterkejutan di wajah manisnya yang kini memucat. "Ke-kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Meski Sasuke hanya mengatakannya sekali ia tahu bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"Aku dijodohkan dengan anak rekan _Tou-san_, bulan depan kami akan menikah." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang, dan meski hatinya terus bergejolak akibat rasa sakit yang menghantamnya, ia tetap bersikukuh memasang wajah datar di hadapan Hinata.

"Ka-kau me-menerimanya?" Tanya Hinata nanar, Sasuke bahkan tidak terlihat ingin memperjuangkannya.

"_Tou-san_ sangat menginginkannya, aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Ta-tapi kau bi-bisa berbicara dulu padanya kan? Mu-mungkin saja Fugaku-san mengerti dan membatalkan pe-perjodohan itu, la-lagipula selama i-ini kau memang belum pernah mengenalkanku pada keluargamu, be-belum tentu mereka akan menolakku." Ujar Hinata penuh harap, tidak seperti Sasuke, baginya hubungan yang telah terjalin selama dua tahun ini harus ia pertahankan.

Sasuke memang belum pernah mengenalkan dirinya pada keluarganya, hal yang wajar mengingat keluarga Sasuke tinggal di luar negeri. Hinata berpikir mungkin ia harus bersabar untuk itu, tetapi apa yang didapatkannya justru kebalikannya.

"Hn, pilihan orang tua adalah yang terbaik. Setiap orang tua menginginkan kebahagiaan anaknya. Aku akan bahagia dengan pilihan _Tou-san_, dan kau akan lebih bahagia tanpaku."

Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat Sasuke, dulu ia hanya menerka, tetapi kini ia yakin Sasuke merupakan profil yang akan terus mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Itachi Uchiha, Hinata cukup tahu banyak mengenai kakak lelaki Sasuke tersebut, profil seorang kakak yang begitu di sayang sekaligus di benci oleh Sasuke. Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke menaruh harapan besar pada Itachi, membuat rasa cemburu di hati Sasuke muncul dan timbul keinginan untuk menyaingi. Sejak saat itu, demi mendapatkan perhatian yang jauh lebih besar dari Itachi Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja keinginan Fugaku.

Hidup Sasuke berada di tangan Fugaku, dan Sasuke tidak menyangkalnya. Hanya saja Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sasuke pun tidak akan mempertahankan dirinya, lantas untuk apa hubungan mereka selama ini? Jika sejak awal seperti ini untuk apa Sasuke memintanya menjalin hubungan dengannya dua tahun silam?

Heh, tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia, mungkinkah Sasuke tengah mempermainkannya?

"Si-siapa? Si-siapa namanya?" Suara Hinata tanpak bergetar saat mengucapkannya kalimatnya, namun ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bertahan.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Na-nama yang indah, aku yakin dia gadis yang baik. A-aku yakin dia akan menjadi istri yang ideal untukmu."

"Hn."

"Se-sepertinya kau memang ti-tidak ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita, ji-jika sudah seperti ini aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Hu-hubungan kita, berakhir di sini." Hinata mengerjap pelan, berusaha menahan cairan bening yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya agar tidak tumpah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke tetap diam, seolah kalimat Hinata tidak mempunyai makna yang berarti baginya, atau kah memang kalimat itu yang sejak tadi ditunggunya? Heh, apapun itu Hinata berusaha untuk tidak peduli lagi.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, a-aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Bagiku ini merupakan mimpi buruk melihatmu me-menikah dengan wanita lain. Ka-karena itu, a-agar aku bisa dengan mudah melupakanmu, bi-bisakah i-ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita?"

Sasuke mengerjap perlahan, tampak terkejut dengan kalimat Hinata yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Sayang sekali Hinata yang sedang menunduk itu tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke.

"A-aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu, da-dan jika suatu saat kita bertemu, ku-kumohon… anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal."

DEG

"A-arigatou, Sasuke. Da-dan selamat tinggal."

Dengan itu Hinata menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi kekecewaannya, ia dengan sigap meninggalkan kafe mungil yang menjadi saksi berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sampai akhir Hinata memilih untuk tidak lagi memandang wajah Sasuke, bahkan saat kalimat selamat tinggal terlontar dari bibirnya. Sekarang semua telah berakhir. Ya, telah berakhir. Dengan langkah berat namun pasti Hinata berjalan semakin menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap sosoknya dengan pandangan hampa dan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Hinata mengambil napas perlahan kala mendengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi nyaring, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang dan ini sudah saatnya baginya untuk memasak makan siang, walau pada kenyataannya ia tinggal seorang diri, tidak ada yang keberatan jika ia sedikit terlambat untuk membuat makan siang.

Hinata menutup kulkas yang tadi sempat dibukanya untuk melihat persediaan makanan, rasanya sedikit malas untuk menerima tamu siang ini namun bel rumah yang terus berbunyi nyaring bukanlah sesuatu yang enak didengar. Dengan terpaksa Hinata berjalan menuju pintu utama, seraya memastikan agar wajahnya tetap tampak ramah Hinata pun mulai membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang, Hinata."

DEG.

Hilang sudah wajah ramah yang tadi susah payah dibuatnya demi menyambut kedatangan sang tamu, kenyataannya Hinata hanya dapat memasang tampang terkejut melihat siapa tamunya saat ini.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya, tiga tahun berlalu bukan berarti ia telah melupakan apa yang telah diucapkannya di kafe mungil itu dulu. Sebuah salam perpisahan, dan sebuah permintaan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata tidak mengubris wajah ramah yang Sasuke suguhkan untuknya, ia memilih untuk langsung menunjukkan keterkejutannya dan bagaimana rasa penasaran di hatinya mengenai kedatangan Sasuke siang ini.

Tidak, Hinata ingat betul bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Berbekal tekad untuk melupakan Hinata bahkan memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah kota terpencil yang sedikit jauh dari Konoha. Lantas bagaimana Sasuke bisa menemukannya? Tidak! Lebih tepatnya kenapa Sasuke menemuinya?

Sasuke mengehela nafas panjang melihat ekspresi Hinata, tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya berbasa-basi saat ini, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya. Sasuke menatap Hinata rindu, dan meski Hinata juga menatapanya dengan cara yang sama, ia tahu ia tidak bisa merasa senang karena hal itu. Karena di saat yang sama Hinata turut memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka. Sasuke tahu, Hinata kembali terluka karena kehadirannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu. Boleh aku masuk?" Kini Sasuke kembali pada pembawaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha, namun tatapan rindu itu tidak juga sirna dari onyx kelam miliknya.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku ada janji hari ini da-dan a-akan segera berangkat jika saja kau tidak datang." Hinata berbohong di tengah keraguannya, ada rasa ingin mengetahui apa gerangan yang membawa pria itu menemuinya di sini, namun sisi lain dari dirinya terus meneriakkan sebuah peringatan untuk menjauhi sosok Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kemana? Biar aku antar." Sasuke tidak menyerah, tipikal Uchiha sepertinya memang pantang menyerah, terutama setelah mengalami kegagalan karena kebodohannya sebelumnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, temanku akan menjemputku. Se-sebaiknya kau pulang saja Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tersenyum getir mendengar penolakan dari Hinata, bahkan tanpa berpikir pun ia tahu bahwa Hinata tengah berbohong. Sasuke mengenal Hinata, lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Sasuke paham Hinata butuh waktu untuk menerima kehadirannya di sini saat ini, ia bukannya lupa dengan perkataan gadis itu tiga tahun silam, ia hanya berpura-pura lupa seolah kalimat itu tidak pernah didengarnya, bahkan akan lebih baik jika memang melupakannya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok pagi." Sasuke berlalu, pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang gadis. Sasuke memang berniat memberi waktu pada Hinata, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat memberi gadis itu kesempatan untuk menghindarinya.

Hinata terpana sesaat, sifat egois itu bahkan belum berubah. Perasaan yang sempat terlupakan kini kembali muncul di permukaan, dan Hinata merutuki kebodohannya selama ini yang tidak segera mencari pengganti pria itu. Hinata tidak dapat berpikir lebih jauh, dengan spekulasi seadanya Hinata segera mencari telpon genggam mininya dan menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"_Moshi-moshi, _ Gaara-kun?"

.

.

.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hinata bertanya langsung pada intinya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana ia tidak begitu ingin berada di dekat Sasuke dalam waktu yang lama. Sasuke benar-benar datang keesokan paginya, dan karena Hinata menolak saat pria itu mengajaknya untuk berbincang di salah satu kafe terdekat, maka keduanya kini berakhir di ruang tamu mungil Hinata dengan dua buah cangkir teh yang menjadi penghias pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke rumahku, _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ ingin mengenalmu."

Hinata tidak dapat menahan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya mendengar kalimat itu, ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya dan berpikir bahwa kalimat itu hanyalah candaan belaka. Tapi ekspresi serius yang ditampilkan Sasuke meruntuhkan anggapannya. Hinata terlalu mengenal Sasuke, kebersamaan mereka dahulu membuatnya tahu banyak tentang diri pria itu. Hinata tahu kapan saat Sasuke serius dan becanda, dan meski wajah Sasuke selalu datar Hinata tetap dapat membaca ekspresi pria itu.

"U-untuk apa?" Pertanyaan singkat, tetapi mewakili semuanya. Untuk apa kedua orang tua Sasuke ingin mengenalnya?

"Mereka ingin mengetahui wajah wanita yang kucintai."

Hinata tercekat seraya meremas ujung kausnya pelan, ada rasa yang bergejolak di dada dan Hinata tidak cukup pintar untuk mengartikannya. Marahkah? Atau justru sebaliknya? Sasuke masih mencintainya, itu yang ia dapat ia tangkap dari ucapan Sasuke barusan. Tetapi berniat mengenalkannya pada keluarganya saat ini tidak lagi mampu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Ka-kau sudah menikah, ba-bagaimana mung-"

"Aku sudah bercerai setahun yang lalu." Kembali mata bulan Hinata membulat lebar karena terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"Sakura istri yang baik, tidak ada kekurangan dalam dirinya yang membuatku ingin berpisah darinya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku menceraikannya karena Sakura bukan kau. Karena Sakura bukan Hinata, karena Sakura bukanlah wanita yang kucintai."

Nafas Hinata kembali tercekat, rasa sesak tiba-tiba saja memenuhi tubuhnya. Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata, hanya bisa memadang wajah Sasuke mencari kebenaran atas tiap kalimat yang pria itu lontarkan padanya.

"Aku… aku tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura sedikitpun, bahkan sangat sulit bagiku untuk tersenyum padanya meski aku ingin. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, tidak lama setelah itu kami resmi becerai."

"Ke-kenapa… kenapa kau menceritakan semua itu padaku?" Hinata berusaha tenang, meski dadanya bergemuruh hebat Hinata tetap berusaha untuk menampilkan ekspresi yang nampak tidak peduli pada setiap kalimat Sasuke.

"Aku menceraikan Sakura karena masih mecintaimu, Hinata. Aku menyesal tidak mempertahankanmu dulu. Sekarang aku kembali, aku harap kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Hinata menganbil napas panjang sebelum menatap Sasuke sendu, kenapa baru sekarang? Sudah terlambat baginya untuk kembali membuka hati pada Sasuke. Tiga tahun menanggung kekecewaan bukanlah saat yang menyenangkan, dan kini pria itu datang kembali padanya dan ingin memiliknya?

"Se-sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Uchiha-san. Se-sebentar lagi tunanganku akan segera datang."

DEG.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang pria berambut merah itu tajam, surai merah yang indah dengan kedua jade yang memandang Hinata penuh sayang. Sabaku Gaara, seorang pria yang Sasuke akui sangat berkarisma, dan juga meruapakan sosok tunangan Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke tidak ingin mempercayai fakta yang tersuguhkan jelas di hadapannya, tetapi terlalu naïf baginya untuk berpikir bahwa Hinata akan terus menunggunya dengan perasaan yang sama. Hinata juga manusia, dan manusia membutuhkan kebahagiaan. Sangat mustahil bagi Hinata untuk tidak mencari penggantinya dalam tiga tahun ini.

Sasuke begitu siap saat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata, lantas mengapa ia justru merasa sekacau ini saat mengetahui Hinata akan segera menjadi milik pria lain? Dia tahu dirinya egois, setelah mencampakkan Hinata begitu saja kini ia kembali dan berharap dapat memiliki wanita itu sekali lagi. Tetapi ia bersyukur telah mencoba, perjuangannya selama ini mencari keberadaan Hinata terbayar sudah saat seorang bawahannya datang membawakannya sebuah alamat. Walau ia tahu hasil yang didapatkannya tidak benar-benar memuaskannya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Hinata?" Tidak, Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya demikian, tetapi rasa cemburu di hatinya membuat pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi parameter Anda, tetapi berada di samping Hinata selama ini cukup membuatku tahu banyak hal tentangnya, terutama masa-masa saat ia terpuruk karena pernikahan Anda."

Sasuke tercekat, pria itu bahkan tahu mengenai masa lalu mereka yang berarti orang di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar orang yang spesial bagi Hinata. Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata sendu, berusaha mencari cinta yang tersisa untuk dipertahankannya namun tidak ditemukannya, yang Sasuke tangkap hanyalah sosok Hinata yang berlindung di balik punggung Gaara, memeluk lengan kiri pria itu erat seolah di sanalah tempat ternyaman miliknya.

Sasuke menghelas napas, tersenyum miris karena sekali lagi menyadari kenaifannya. "Mungkin, aku memang harus kembali dengan tangan kosong." Dan dengan kalimat itu Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Hinata dan Gaara, terbayang baginya beginikah perasaan Hinata saat dia memutuskan hubungan mereka dulu?

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" Gaara masih memandangi sosok Sasuke yang sudah memasuki mobilnya, namun jelas kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya ditujukan pada gadis yang masih memeluk lengannya erat.

"Y-ya, begini lebih baik."

"Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, dia mungkin akan menyerah dan benar-benar melupakanmu. Kau yakin?"

"Se-sejak awal memang beginilah seharusnya. Se-setelah semua ini ti-tidak seharusnya ia kembali dan menemuiku." Hinata tersenyum getir, setelah tiga tahun yang ia lalui penuh perjuangan, tidak seharusnya Sasuke datang dan meruntuhkan semua pertahanan miliknya. Tiga tahun silam saat Hinata berkata akan melupakan Sasuke dari hidupnya, maka ia akan benar-benar berusaha untuk melakukan itu.

"Kau masih mencintainya." Kali ini Gaara berbicara seraya menatap kedua lavender indah Hinata.

"Be-benar, tapi tidak ada cara bagi kami be-berdua untuk menyatu. Ka-karena di saat yang sama aku juga membencinya." Hinata berusaha tegar dengan keputusannya, meski menyakitkan ia tahu inilah yang terbaik. Hinata tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana sakitnya saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka dulu, sekarang saat Sasuke ingin memulainya dari awal lagi Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak memulai apapun.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Hinata berusaha tegar walau hatinya terasa begitu ngilu. "Terserahlah, dengan begini peranku telah usai bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum penuh terimakasih pada pria bersurai merah tersebut. "Y-ya, se-sekali lagi terimakasih, Gaara-kun."

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk melakukan aktivitas, itulah yang Hinata pikirkan kala lavendernya menangkap kumpulan awan tipis yang menghiasi birunya langit. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia meminta bantuan Gaara untuk berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya, dan ia bersyukur karena sejak itu Sasuke tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya. Walau Hinata akui ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa sakit dengan fakta itu, karena lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak berusaha untuk meraihnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ting tong…

Sama seperti hari itu, bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi nyaring. Hinata tidak berharap bahwa sang tamu adalah Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa berdebar-debar kala jemari lentiknya mulai membuka pintu dan melihat wajah sang tamu.

"Selamat pagi, apakah benar ini rumah Hyuuga Hinata-san?"

Hinata menatap tamunya bingung, kemudian mengangguk cepat untuk membenarkan pertanyaan sang tamu. "Y-ya, saya sendiri adalah Hinata."

Seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut merah muda seleher, kedua emerald yang tampak ramah membuat kesan bahwa wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah seorang yang menyenangkan. Ma-maaf, A-anda siapa?" Tanya Hinata kemudian, ia yakin betul belum pernah menemui wanita pink itu sebelumnya.

"Aaa, perkenalkan, saya Sakura, Sakura Haruno, mantan istri Sasuke."

DEG.

Lavender Hinata membulat penuh keterkejutan, apalagi yang akan terjadi sekarang?

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Sakura ramah, berusaha meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia tidak berniat melabrak wanita itu atau semacamnya.

"Ma-maaf, tapi jika ini menyangkut Sasuke ma-maka ti-tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan." Hinata tidak menginginkannya, tetapi entah mengapa nada yang digunakannya terdengar begitu ketus, bagaimanapun wanita itulah yang menjadi faktor berpisahnya ia dan Sasuke tiga tahun silam.

Hinata sudah akan menutup pintu rumahnya kasar andai saja Sakura tidak menahannya, dan Hinata harus akui bahwa ia kalah dalam hal kekuatan dengan wanita pink itu. "Kumohon! Dengarkan perkataanku sebentar saja, Hyuuga-san!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya, berharap Hinata mau mendengarkan kalimatnya.

Pada dasarnya Hinata memang tidak pernah tega menyakiti orang lain, melihat Sakura yang tampak meringis karena menahan pintu yang hendak ditutupnya membuatnya merasa bersalah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan wanita itu.

"Ba-baiklah, ta-tapi a-aku tidak bisa berlama-lama." Ujar Hinata pada akhirnya. Sakura tersenyum lega dan mulai memasuki ruang tamu Hinata saat gadis lavender itu mempersilahkannya masuk. Sakura tidak butuh berbasa-basi, karena ia tahu Hinata tidak begitu nyaman berada bersamanya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Aku… aku egois karena memaksa ayahku untuk menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke." Sakura memandang Hinata penuh penyesalan, padahal ia tahu Sasuke memiliki seorang kekasih, tetapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk melangsungkan perjodohan dengan pria itu, hal yang sangat mengejutkan karena ternyata Sasuke menerimanya.

"Ti-tidak masalah, i-itu sudah berlalu." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkannya tidak sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Sakura memang salah, itu anggapannya, tetapi ia lebih membenci sikap Sasuke yang bahkan tidak berusaha mempertahankannya.

"Kau tahu Hyuuga-san, selama dua tahun pernikahanku dengan Sasuke, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku, tersenyum padaku saja tidak." Sakura tersenyum getir mengingat bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukannya dalam dua tahun ini. "Aku tahu Sasuke tidak bermaksud menyakitiku, sejak awal akulah yang salah. Aku sadar sikap Sasuke itu karena ia tidak mencintaiku, karena bukan aku yang diinginkannya berada di sisinya."

Hinata tetap diam menanggapi, tidak berusaha bertanya ataupun memberi respon lain karena memang ia tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa pada wanita bersurai pink tersebut.

"Kami bercerai setahun yang lalu, dan seminggu yang lalu aku harus kembali ke rumah kami untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang sempat terlupa. Saat itu aku bertemu Sasuke, sungguh aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu sebelumnya." Sakura menarik nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya menatap Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan hancur seperti itu sebelumnya, Sasuke bahkan tidak terlihat hidup di mataku, dan aku yakin semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Anda, Hyuuga-san."

"Aku mohon… maafkanlah Sasuke, kembalilah padanya karena dia masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon, Hyuuga-san. Aku, aku pun masih mencintai Sasuke, hatiku sakit melihat pria yang kucintai dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti itu tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya Anda satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum kembali."

Hinata tercekat mendengar permintaan Sakura, dadanya bergemuruh mendengar bagaimana keadaan Sasuke karena penolakannya tempo hari.

"Aku mohon, bahkan jika kau menginginkanku bersujud di hadapanmu, aku bersedia. Tapi kumohon… kembalilah, kembalilah ke sisi Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak kembali saja padanya, dia masih sangat mencintaimu bukan?" Gaara memutar kedua matanya bosan, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menelponnya dan memintanya untuk datang ke rumah gadis itu. Gaara tahu hal ini akan terjadi, Hinata yang terlanjur memilihnya untuk terlibat dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke pasti akan terus terlibat hingga akhir.

"Ta-tapi ini sulit, Gaara-kun. Ba-bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan kembali meninggalkanku? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan keluarga Uchiha tentangku, mungkin saja mereka membenciku." Hinata mendesah frustasi, keputusannya untuk menolak kembali kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya kembali tergoyahkan karena kedatangan Sakura.

Tok tok tok…

Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget, untuk keberapa kalinya seseorang kembali mengunjungi kediamannya hari ini, hanya saja sang tamu kali ini lebih memilih untuk mengetuk pintu dibanding memencet bel. Hinata memandang Gaara sesaat sebelum beranjak menuju ruang tamu, sempat terpikir untuknya menebak siapa kiranya yang datang kali ini namun urung karena tahu hal itu hanya akan sia-sia.

Cklek…

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pria dengan balutan kemeja yang tampak berantakan. Hinata bahkan hampir tidak mengenali wajah tirus itu, pandangannya yang hampa namun terus tertuju pada Hinata membuat Hinata langsung mengenali pria tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Greb!

"Kyaa!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencengkram lengan kanannya erat hingga membuatnya meringis pelan. "A-apa yang kau-"

Greb.

Kalimat Hinata terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menyeruak dari tubuh sang gadis.

"Tidak akan…" Sasuke bergumam pelan, namun cukup keras untuk tertangkap indera pendengaran Hinata. "Kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu."

"Sa-Sasuke a-apa yang hmmph-"

Lavender Hinata membulat sempurna mendapati bibirnya kini tengah dilumat Sasuke mesra, ia ingin melawan, tetapi kehangatan yang ditawarkan Sasuke mampu membuatnya terlena begitu saja.

"Hey hei, tidak sopan loh berciuman di depan pintu."

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama-sama terlonjak kaget, sedang Gaara yang menjadi pelaku hanya memandang keduanya bosan. Hinata bahkan belum sempat berpikir saat Sasuke kembali menarik lengannya keras dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Bahkan jika kau suami Hinata aku akan tetap merebutnya darimu. Hinata akan kembali padaku." Suara Sasuke yang begitu tegas namun sarat keputusasaan di saat yang sama menyapa keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Gaara memandang Sasuke datar, tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu percaya begitu saja bahwa dia adalah tunangan Hinata. "Terserah kau saja, lagipula aku bukan tunangannya." Ujar Gaara santai. Pria itu lantas beranjak menuju sosok Hinata yang masih berada di pelukan Sasuke, tersenyum hangat dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu lembut. "Sudah saatnya kau memutuskan semuanya, aku pulang dulu." Dan kemudian sosok Gaara menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam.

Sasuke lantas memandang Hinata tajam yang saat ini menunduk dalam menyadari kebohongannya telah terbongkar. Ia kesal karena Gaara sepenuhnya telah menghancurkan rencananya, walau di sisi lain ia mensyukuri hal itu. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke memandangnya dengan mimik wajah yang sarat akan kelegaan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bersyukurnya pria itu karena memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah, pada akhirnya kesempatan datang menghampirinya.

"Aku lega karena tidak perlu menjadi pria brengsek perebut tunangan orang." Sasuke mencoba untuk sedikit bercanda, tetapi Hinata yang terus menunduk dalam diam membuatnya sadar bahwa candaannya tidak diperlukan kali ini.

"Hinata." Sasuke menyentuh dagu gadis itu lembut, berusaha sepelan mungkin membuat sang gadis mendongak demi menatap wajahnya. Air mata yang mulai mengalir kedua pipi indah tersebut lantas membuat pria itu terkejut, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali berusaha meyakinkan kembali sang gadis.

"Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa kau harus kembali dalam hidupku?" Suara Hinata yang bergetar menyapa telinga Sasuke, ia tahu Hinata berusaha untuk tidak terisak di hadapannya walau usahanya sedikit gagal.

"Maaf." Hanya sebuah kata singkat yang sarat akan penyesalan, banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke katakan namuan hanya kata pendek itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak perlu permintaan maafmu." Ujar Hinata tanpa tahu bahwa kalimat itu mungkin menghancurkan harapan terakhir yang Sasuke miliki. "Ti-tidak bisakah ki-kita akhiri se-semua ini? A-anggap saja tidak terjadi apapun, ku-kumohon, ja-jangan temui aku lagi." Hinata berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke, namun pria itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungilnya dan kembali mendekapnya erat.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan mempertahankanmu apapun yang terjadi." Sasuke memandang Hinata sendu sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Su-sudah terlambat untuk mempertahankanku, Sasuke. Ti-tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan.' Uajr Hinata miris.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku memulainya lagi dari awal, beri aku kesempatan." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memohon, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah meminta apapun pada seorang wanita sebelum ini.

"Ti-tidak, maaf. A-aku sudah tidak bisa lagi."

"Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu."

"Ke-kenapa kau begitu memaksa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"A-aku membencimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, terlalu mencintaimu."

Air mata Hinata semakin mengalir deras, bibir mungilnya tampak bergetar karena tangis yang berusaha ditahannya. "A-aku membencimu Sasuke, sangat membencimu."

"A-aku membencimu ya-yang selalu bisa membuatku se-selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**RETURN**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RETURN © Aori Yuu **

**.**

**Standart Warning Applied**

**.**

**SasuHina Always**

**.**

**Special for All member FP SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang Hinata lembut, wanita yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut kini terbaring tidak berdaya di bawahnya karena kelelahan. Sasuke menyukai ini, Hinata yang tampak tidak berdaya begitu cantik di matanya. Perlahan jemari Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi sang istri, sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan kulit mereka yang saling bersentuhan tanpa kain pembatas apapun.

"Ke-kenapa belum tidur?" Hinata bertanya di tengah kantuknya, kedua lavender indahnya tampak sayu karena menahan ngantuk yang terus menyerang.

"Aku belum ngantuk." Sasuke menjawab singkat kemudian kembali memandangi wajah Hinata penuh kelembutan. "Terimakasih karena bersedia kembali ke sisiku. Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut pria itu, tidak hanya sekedar kata, Hinata tahu semua perasaan Sasuke tersirat dalam kalimat singkat tersebut.

Sasuke kini sadar alasan mengapa Itachi menjadi sosok yang sangat diharapkan ayahnya, semua itu karena Itachi memiliki pendirian yang teguh untuk memegang kehidupannya sendiri. Sasuke pikir dengan menuruti semua keinginan sang ayah ia akan menjadi sosok yang sama dengan Itachi dalam pandangan sang ayah, tetapi kemudian ia menyadari justru point itulah yang menjadi kekalahannya.

Saat Sasuke sadar, hidupnya lantas menjadi hancur seketika, teringat pada sosok Hinata yang harus dilepaskannya karena kebodohannya. Sasuke pikir mungkin ayah dan ibunya akan marah saat dia menceraikan Sakura, tetapi keduanya justru tersenyum lembut dan mengatainya bodoh karena sudah melepas sosok wanita yang barharga baginya. Ya, Sasuke memang bodoh.

Hinata memandang khawatir raut wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berubah keruh, ia tahu bahkan sampai saat ini pun Sasuke masih khawatir dengan perasaannya pada pria itu. Perlahan kedua telapak tangannya ia tangkupkan pada pipi Sasuke, suaminya itu sedikit terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum hangat padanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengingat kebodohanku di masa lalu." Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau kembali ke sisiku."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, sejam yang lalu, kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya."

"Rasanya tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengungkapkan kelegaanku."

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan. "Terimakasih juga karena telah membawaku kembali, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

.

.

.

END

.

.

Yup, fic ini sumbangan dari author Aori Yuu untuk akun ffn FP GUDANG FF SH-Indo =D

Bagi author SH lain yang pengen menyumbang fic, monggo silahkan =D

Admin


End file.
